Forum:Level cap increase to 69!
I'm so f****** upset the patch did not come with the dlc, especially now that i've already turned the quests in. This is a lackluster dlc without that included. This has been a major disservice to the players...Thanks gearbox...think before you release! Why didn't you just wait and release everything together on Oct.12??????????? Read the wiki news and weep! I see this is a victory for all those who apprediate the RPG elements of Borderlands. It's what really sets it apart from the mass of typical shooters there are out there. Hopefully, they'll scale the rest of the game, too. Either way, all hail 500x9 shotties!GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :confirmed by Darkseide 05:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) 69? Lol. Gearbox, your quirks never cease to amaze me. And actually, this doesn't upset me as much as I thought it would, especially since today has been spent soloing craw ( my first 3 unforgivens, a troll, and a chimera later, round 1 is over.) I'll just WillowTree all my guns anyway. I'm curious to see how they're going to handle the Skill Tree though. EDIT: @CJ, in the Kotaku article on the front page of the wiki, it says they're doing some rebalancing, so hopefully this means level 69 enemies everywhere. NOhara24 01:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hopefully these level 69 enemies everywhere also have relevant name changes. >;3 Ekflagristoj 02:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) What what? They're.. really?! Nice!!! Maybe I will but DLC4 after all.. WhackyGordon 02:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC) There was a 4th tier of names for many of the enemies in the patch files that were uploaded by Legendrew on the Gearbox forums. I've always felt that was good evidence for a 3rd playthrough of the entire game. *Fingers crossed.* Not to mention, some of the elements could use some retouching (let's be honest, the Hellfire breaks the game) sort of how they made shock more powerful, and I think blast could use a little help as well. I'd also like to be given a reason to use repeater pistols, being that they're out-gunned by every other option available. Hopefully "rebalancing" includes this type of stuff, too.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC) This is bittersweet for me... Most of my guns are level 61 now, but now, they will be obsolete... As long as Crawmerax is level 72, I'll be happy. Looks like I chose a good time to get this game, meh, still gonna wait for the GOTY edition and save $20+ BlackSoulBlade 03:33, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Now those guys with level 70 characters won't be so bloody special anymore (especially on the 360). I'm lovin' this news, but it means I've got to re-WillowTree my collection of class mods to level 69 after the update & DLC4. AtlasSoldier 05:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, "relevant name changes". How about "Oral Flaming Psycho"? AtlasSoldier 05:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh come on guy. What fun is that? Struggle along with your current collection until you gradually upgrade and replace it with the better weaps you'll undoubtedly find along the way. No really, do whatever you want. You have my permission. That's just how I roll and what makes the game fun for me.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC) i was wondering, if the level cap for players is 70, does this also affect enemys? because if so this could be why the limit is 69 instead of 70, giving GB scope for higher lvl enemies than you. but of course, it could just be one of their quirks making you one off the limit, just to irritate you XD : Except for the Underdome, the enemies don't level up just cuz you're higher. 70 isn't likely a 'real' limit but an arbitrary number. GBX could easily make it a lot higher if they wanted as the same code space required to hold '70' would also store up to a max of 255. '69' is more likely someone being cute. -- MeMadeIt 16:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::curiosity=whats the math on code space 70 = code space 255. as far as i know 70 is the modified UE3 limit. yes, 69 is someone's (Bill S. Preston esq. & 'Ted' Theodore Logan's) idea of clever. 17:48, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: It takes 7 bits to hold 70 (1000110b). 7-bits will hold a max of 127 (1111111b). Storage is usually at the byte level, 8 bits minimal, which can hold a max of 255. When the code declares a value it defines how much space is to be reserved to store that value. So there's no storage 'limit' for levels up to 127, if not 255. Of course, if the engine imposes its own limits, then that's something else, and likely to be arbitrary as well. If I'm really bored one of these days down at the Circle-K, I'll use a Hex editor to find the address where the level is stored and see what happens if I mod it to 127. -- MeMadeIt 19:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::ty. that is the math i was asking for. get me a icee while yer there k? 19:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not completely sure, but I think it is possible to change lvl to 255 by just editing correct .dll/.upk files, (I made 1337 dmg Explosive Bitch, named "Zaph's Whore", that proc's every time and has accuracy of 99.9 by editing .dll's and .upk's) so, probably, no need to Hex' it. This was just a though, will try to "reverse engineer" it tonight and see what I can get! ;) Approved by 19:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::The game has in-game tables for many things, like enemy and weapon properties, and how they can combine with each other. That means that outside the numbers in those tables, things may still work, go wrong, or not work at all, depending on how the game is coded. If I remember correctly, level is capped at 70 in those tables. But after the level 69 update they may change the tables, since Crawmerax must be over the max level any player can get, so... who knows? MithranArkanere 14:39, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I go on xbox 360 to play, and i am upset with the lv cap because it will be harder to tell who the modders are. If the fix their lv display it could really mess up people's games like missons, wepons, class mods, etc., littlemanSMG 16:48, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Here's hoping they fix online mod use and Loyalty Mods in the patch too. They'd make a lot of people happy, especially if they left offline modding alone.. WhackyGordon 18:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I have a question to the level cap. I want to buy the GOTY editon for xbox 360, is the lvl 69 limit included or is it only lvl 61? Is it only possible after the patch? My xbox live doesn´t work, it would be bad if the patch is necessary. Does anyone know? :by the time GotY is available to purchase level cap will be 69 for everyone. dlc or none, across the board. now you mention no xbox live, thats bad because the disc is the same as available a year ago. so yes live connect is required for patch and dlcs. sorry, maybe a later edition will include hard copies of ver 1.4x and dlcs. 19:43, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :so, the lv cap increasing patch should be coming in 2 weeks or so? I looked around a bit, but couldn't find the release date.Turco poa 18:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree, I'm hoping they up Craw's level to at least 70, as I haven't got to beat him yet (Lvl 48 still and he smoked me my first go :p), and if he stays 62, that feeling of intimidation when you reach the top of that elevator and see him is going to be gone :/ Abyss Raider I have modded guns, will i be able to keep them. I don't have DLC4, but will patch 1.4.1 get rid of them??? and there like really modded, like a shredder shredder type modded. also i have DLC 1,2,3 and all the patches so far THEGUYFROMAUS 7:34, October 3, 2010 (UTC) My question is: I wanted dlc3 for the bonus 11 levels, now with the cap bumping to 69 everyone will get those, which defeats why i bought dlc3 to begin with... will they include a real payoff for people like me? :No, because you just metaphorically flipped off 90% of the development team. DLC3 was not just a bit of code that increases the level cap. Laserrobotics (talk) 02:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) @ Unsigned Poster. Those without DLC3 will only get their cap bumped to 58. Those with DLC3 will get the bump to 69. NOhara24 22:10, October 6, 2010 (UTC) @ Laserrobotics >.> I had meant it was for the lure of more lvls/skills, its a great dlc, great loot, recently discovered the joy of soloing Craw :) FrozenLaughs 08:14, October 8, 2010 (UTC)FrozenLaughs http://api3.smarterfox.com/wikisearch/search?q=%2C&locale=en-UShttp://www.google.com/search?q=%2C